


[PODFIC] Run all the Lights

by Pepperweb



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Street Racers, Audio Format: MP3, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperweb/pseuds/Pepperweb
Summary: He’s a slim, too-pretty boy of twenty, and the men of this particular underworld talk about him as though he’s an open flame, a sparking engine near a pool of gasoline: volatile, and not to be handled. Kid’s got balls of sheer fucking steel, Damen’s contact said.Which must be true, because having just lost a race against Damen for pink slips, Laurent looks him straight in the eye and says, “Double or nothing?” in a voice like vodka poured straight from the freezer.written byFahye





	[PODFIC] Run all the Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [run all the lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254318) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



 

MP3 Download: [Run all the Lights](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3e00qqaw3baytmu/Run_all_the_Lights.mp3)


End file.
